


Life Goes On

by sleepydemons



Category: Insidious (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Horror, M/M, Mourning, Romance, beginning of insidious 2, insidious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydemons/pseuds/sleepydemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because there's not nearly enough Insidious/ Specs & Tucker fiction out there. Be nice!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Life Goes On

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's not nearly enough Insidious/ Specs & Tucker fiction out there. Be nice!

It had been the first time they had worn their, what they now considered uniforms, since Elise's death. For a sweet moment as he dressed himself, it felt like any normal (for lack of better word when you hunt ghosts and demons for a living) work day. It only felt right to wear this for Elise, for their final goodbye. Specs walked into the living room to see Tucker dressed and ready. Sat in his own silence, staring at the switched off television.

“You ready?” Specs asked lightly, Tucker jumped anyway.

“Sure.” He didn’t look back at Specs, just got up and headed straight for the door.

Specs held back for a moment, locking up as Tucker started up the engine.

He wondered if life would ever be the same...

* * *

 

For the past 5 years, it had just been the three of them: Specs, Tucker and Elise.

Sure they discussed their families; Tucker had met Specs' parents, Specs had met Tucker's, Elise had met both. But they had never met Elise's, nor ever discussed them. She'd talked about the people she had encountered throughout her life, the people she worked with, but never her family. They figured either she didn’t have a family, or at the least didn’t like to talk about them, so neither man ever brought it up. But now Elise was gone and they had the responsibility of letting her loved ones know of her death. Was there even anyone to notify?

It had been almost a week since the day, and it was looking like her body wouldn't be released any time soon due to the ongoing investigation, so they couldn’t even have the comfort (distraction) of planning and having a funeral for their friend. They had avoided visiting her house for the past few days, mainly Specs' fault, but tucker insisted they needed to get it over with. Admittedly, Elise's death hadn't quite sank in for Specs, it was only now that he was feeling the stab of truth. And it hurt like hell.

They intended to collect their belongings for Spectral Sightings and also hopefully find a contact number for any relative in the process. It felt wrong going through Elise's things, but they had no other option. She had a life outside of all this horror, they were sure of it.

When they entered the house, right away they could feel her presence missing. It lacked her warmth, her smell, the little things you don’t notice about a place, a person, until it's no longer there. Tucker picked up one of her photo frames with a photo that Specs vividly remembered taking of Elise and Tucker. He stared at the photo silently for a moment…

Specs, feeling an unease, like he should give Tucker some privacy, stupidly broke the silence with an unhelpful remark of “You’d think all the ghosts we’ve seen would somehow make me feel better that Elise is gone…”

Tucker walked past Specs with his head down and into the living room, still holding onto the photo, his knuckles white from gripping so tightly, he looked around the room slowly, like entering a place for the first time, taking everything in with fresh eyes… Specs carried on, “I mean, you and I have first hand knowledge that there’s something out there beyond death.” Specs' chest tightened. “But.. it’s not helping.”

Tucker placed the frame carefully on the coffee table and finally looked back to his friend, an understanding, almost sympathetic expression on his face. “Yeah. Turns out the living version of someone is always better.” Tucker responded with a heavy sigh, shrugging his shoulders a little. Specs kept his eyes concentrated on the floor, not sure he should risk looking up at tucker. Not yet - not sure if he can hold the hurt in, he nods and let's the silence return.


End file.
